Sailor Moon's Vacation
Sailor Moon’s Vacation (AKA The Sailor Senshi Take Paris) is an upcoming fan fiction buddy vacation heist comedy film created by KB Fan Fiction based on characters from the Sailor Moon franchise by Naoko Takeuchi. It is an out-of-universe spin-off comedy in the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe. The title is a reference to Mr. Bean’s Holiday, The Muppets Take Manhattan and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon SuperS in Paris. The plot centers on cakes and is partially based on the film My Lucky Stars (1985). Plot Undercover cop Tuxedo Mask enlists his childhood friends, the Sailor Senshi, to travel to Paris in the guise of a vacation to help him subdue the Negamoon Crime Syndicate, a crime syndicate led by four sisters that stole a large amount of cakes from all the cake stores in Paris. The Negamoon Crime Syndicate had its headquarters secretly built under an amusement park in Paris. Usagi meets Tuxedo Mask after arriving in Paris with her friends and travel to the amusement park with him and bringing along Chibiusa to uncover the sisters' lair. Chibiusa was kidnapped in a fight with the sisters, and Tuxedo Mask tells Usagi to send help to her friends, the Sailor Senshi, over to assist. Meanwhile, the Senshi are busy sampling the French cuisine until they realize that all the cakes in Paris have gone missing. One day at a hotel, Usagi encounters the four sisters, who are disguised as tourists, at the hotel swimming pool. The sisters fell for a prank made by Usagi and Minako. Later during dinner, the Senshi are briefed by Tuxedo Mask about the incident, and sets up a story that they would be rewarded for millions of euros and a week-long extension of the trip, with all their expenses paid by Tuxedo Mask himself. All nine Senshi ultimately agree after a brief discussion with a slight bicker. They travel around Paris and that night, Usagi and Haruka go to Tuxedo Mask's apartment, where Tuxedo Mask devises another operation: to make some cakes and lure the sisters out, allowing the Senshi to enter their lair, and that way they can get closer to freeing Chibiusa and apprehending the sisters. Usagi eventually came across one of the sisters, Catzy, in another room in the apartment and knocks her out at ease. A prolonged and amusing battle in the underground bowels of the amusement park eventually ends with the protagonists victorious against the remaining sisters. Bertie, one of the sisters, is knocked out with a single punch from Tuxedo Mask, who had disguised himself in a mascot costume while infiltrating the Negamoon Crime Syndicate's headquarters. The Senshi are given their rewards after returning all the cakes to Paris. Later, a large ensemble of celebrities arrive to congratulate Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi, ending the film with a musical number (later joined by the four sisters). Cast *Usagi Tsukino is Sailor Moon/”Victoria” *Ami Mizuno is Sailor Mercury/”Yurie” *Minako Aino is Sailor Venus/”Matilda” *Rei Hino is Sailor Mars/”Vicky” *Makoto Kino is Sailor Jupiter/”Patricia” *Hotaru Tomoe is Sailor Saturn/”Octavia” *Haruka Tenou is Sailor Uranus/”Corinna” *Michiru Kaioh is Sailor Neptune/”Monica” *Setsuna Meiou is Sailor Pluto/”Trista” *Chibiusa Tsukino is Sailor Chibi Moon/”Camilla” *Mamoru Chiba as Tuxedo Mask *Negamoon Crime Syndicate **Petz Ayakashi as Prizma **Calaveras Ayakashi as Avery **Berthier Ayakashi as Bertie **Koan Ayakashi as Catzy 'Cameos' *Karen Stevenson as herself *May Seven as herself Undercover Names Trivia * The film's development is based on a "caption this" contest. * The Negamoon Crime Syndicate is named after the DiC dub's name for the Black Moon. ** The members of the syndicate, played by the Ayakashi Sisters, are named after their DiC dub names as well. References to real-life films *''My Lucky Stars'' (1985) **A scene of Usagi fighting Bertie (Berthier) on top of a building before she was subdued by Tuxedo Mask is inspired by a fight scene from the film. *''Princess Madam'' (1989) **The scene where Usagi subdues Catzy (Koan) is based on a scene from the film. *''Twinkle Twinkle Lucky Stars'' (1985) **The beach scene is changed to a swimming pool at a Parisian hotel. **The ending scene is parodied and its homage is mixed with the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXS1LMaU7TM musical number ending of Mr. Bean's Holiday].'' Quotes (Catzy is exercising to music at the apartment.) '''Catzy ': Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois. (Usagi/Agent Victoria enters Catzy's room.) Catzy : (Startled) Whoa. Can I help you ma'am? Agent Victoria : (Holds out a taser gun) By the authority of Officer Tuxedo Mask, I hereby place you under arrest for suspected criminal activity. (Catzy looks shocked. Agent Victoria fires a bolt from the taser gun to Catzy.) Catzy : (Electrocuted) What... did... you... do....?! (Falls on floor, still electrocuted) _________________________ Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe